Artic Shatter
by KookieKrazy
Summary: My, my, Noel, look how stupid you've become.. Rewritten. Slight humor, but otherwise tragedy.
1. Stupid

**Because my reviewers have made me realize this was shit, I have rewritten 'Artic Shatter'. I hope it doesn't suck again.. I shall take all the advice given! So please, don't hesitate to tell me it's stupid. I'll rewrite it if anything is badly written.**

Noel watched the other mermaids look for her, hidden in the darkness of a cave.

"Noel!" Lucia called, kicking rocks around and searching in every possible place.

Noel stared quietly at the pink mermaid out in the water. She would never understand. Lucia was too happy, to know what she was feeling.

"Noel."

"How'd you find me?" Noel asked, not bothering to look up at the younger girl.

"I just figured I should check," Lucia replied softly.

Noel stared at the ocean bottom. "Just.. leave me be."

"Why should I?"

"Because you should."

"Why?" Lucia repeated.

"Because.."

_Noel happily swam towards her palace. A visit home, to see her maids, friends, and family..._

_Noel realized something was tugging at her locket's opening._

_Looking down, the deep blue princess found a black seahorse with pointed red fangs, and slitted eyes._

_It snapped he locket open, which Noel promptly closed._

_Open. Close. Open. Close..._

_Open._

_The pearl flew out. The seahorse grabbed it._

_Unknown to her, the seahorse hid the real pearl and held a glass orb that Noel lunged for; it shattered upon impact with a sharp rock._

"It.. broke? The mermaid pearls aren't supposed to break," Lucia commented with confusion.

"And the deep blue pearl is one of the only two pearls to be encased in hard ice." Noel's voice was tinted with sorrow.

----

Meanwhile, a certain seahorse was smirking at Noel's stupidity. Mermaid pearls _didn't _break under _any _circumstances, and the deep blue pearl was encased in _hard ice _too. What, a _rock _could do _that _much damage?

"Master."

"Yes?" A shady voice emerged from the shadows.

"I have what you want."

A gigantic seahorse, black with the sharpest, most silver fangs and a crown perched on his head hovered out.

"Good work, Anko.


	2. Gaito's Rant

**I don't own MMPPP. Or Pure.. STOP MAKING ME FEEL SO PATHETIC!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few months. Go ahead, bash me with a stick.**

**Sankyuu for the reviews.. although it was only 2. Thanks for the idea, Momo-chan, I shall be using the idea.. Em, I mean, seahorses don't work for people, 'cause they're cool like that. No need to give spoilers.. Ehehe. -Sweatdrop.- **

"NOEL!" Caren cried happily, hugging her sister. The deep blue princess' expression stayed blank.

"N..Noel?" Rina poked the older girl slightly, recieving a glare from Caren, who clutched tighter to Noel.

"It..." Lucia twisted a golden lock around her finger and looked at Noel. Noel turned, giving a slight nod.

"Her pearl is...Gone. She and some sort of dark seahorse were trying to get it, and then it hit a rock and broke."

"So..." Coco cringed, holding her locket protectively.

"Noel is defenseless now, ne?" Hanon remarked.

"How dare you just _sit _there with a ficken' nail file and not show any feeling? Do you not care about 'nee-sa - " Caren glared as the aquamarine princess cut her off.

"Of course I care, I'm just _saying -_ "

"Sure you do. In fact, you care _so _goddamn much, I'd think you - "

"Shut up."

"!!!" Caren let Noel drop onto the couch with a quick apologetic gaze -- then she snarled, "I _dare _you to say that again!"

The group sweatdropped as the two girls bickered. This would be a _long _day..

---

"Oto-sama."

His father gave him a look that reminded him to greet their master.

"Gaito-dono."

"So.. Have you recieved the rest of the set?" The shadowy figure had a tone that seemed to freeze the sea creatures' hearts, covering them with a nastily thick layer of hate.

"Not yet.." Anko smirked, fangs gleaming. "But I will shortly."

These were the most sucessful workers the prince of the Panthalassa (sp?) clan had ever had.

..Except, maybe Sara. If she hadn't betrayed him twenty-four fold and then left when he gave them both lives yet again. Then she went over to Mitsuki Tarou's house to seduce him.

..Not that such a _beautiful_, _modest_, and just so.. _beautiful _prince needed mermaid princess scum. He could have easily taken MiMi or Noel (just because their hair colors matched, and Gaito-_sama _loved his hair, dammit).

Anyway, about his hair.. where the heck was his _lovely_ hair gel? Oh nooes! Kaito probably used it to steal his hairstyle.. Or Rihito or Nagisa, since _every goddamn boy in the series has the same goddamn hairstyle, _although the prince declares only his is so soft and pwnful.. And apparently everyone fanboys over his hair, so basically..

Yeah..

---

"Are you _sure _you don't know where the seahorse went?!" Hanon asked again, exasperated.

"Are you accusing 'nee-san of taking us out to our doom? Are you accusing her of lying!?!" Caren defended.

"Well, I'm just saying!" Hanon spat viciously. "I mean, this is too much _work!" _

"Too much work? Oh yeah, the almighty Princess Hanon has never done anything by herself! She can't do anything!"

"...Please, everyone.." Lucia frowned.

"Let's just leave them be.." Rina rolled her eyes and swam around, the ruins of Gaito's castle very close by...

**Wow. I suck at trying to leave cliffies. xD**

**Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
